iShrunk
by stargazer100
Summary: What would have happened if Liv was shrunk to be four inches tall instead? Ravi and Liv have such a great friendship on iZombie- so I decided to cute up their first meeting with g/t! I labeled it as a crossover with the borrowers because of the size interaction but that's basically all there is in common.
1. Chapter 1

Liv had been in the morgue for five months now, at least she guessed that's how long had passed since she hitched a ride in one of the body bags after that horrid boat party fiasco. The drinks had been spiked with, something, and there had been gun shots before she blacked out.

She had woken up four inches tall.

Everything had been impossibly huge and disconcerting, and she hadn't felt brave enough to draw attention to herself in her small state. Who knew what someone would've done when they found her? Liv didn't know what had happened on the boat but she didn't know if she could trust anyone. With no way to get home without endangering herself or get to a phone, Liv had no way to contact her family for help. So she had slipped into the walls of the morgue, where she picked up ways to survive at her size, and fell easily into a routine around the strange, young, British doctor who worked down here. A routine that allowed her to scavenge what she could for any food he left behind, any clues and ideas she could use to get out of this situation.

Today, however, Liv needed medicine as well. She had been about to graduate and start on as a medical doctor until the night of the party changed everything, so she knew from the cut on her arm she had gotten yesterday from a rusty nail in the wall that it had grown infected and she needed it cleaned before it grew worse. She was tired and a headache was growing, made worse by the fact she hadn't been able to eat for a few days. Liv knew she needed to find something now.

So with this new task in mind, Liv waited for the telltale signs of the doctor leaving for his lunch break before she crept out from the safety of the walls in his office. Instantly the room loomed above her, reminding her exactly how small she had been shrunk. She always kept her supply runs short to avoid being captured; her legs were so much smaller than a human's, the earth shook with each powerful step they took, there was no way she would ever be able to run from one if she was spotted.

 _'I'm a human too,_ ' she reminded herself again as her eyes swept the darkened office, checking to ensure he had left. With every passing day it was growing harder for her to associate herself with them- other humans; they were thunderous giants now, and the world wasn't made for her anymore. Liv was left all alone to fight to survive.

But survive is what she would do. With a sharp nod she clenched her purse, luckily that had shrunk along with her clothes – like anything touching her person…No she couldn't try to think out how she was shrunk again, she had to concentrate.

Liv took in a breath and darted across the open floor. She ignored the towering furniture in the room and concentrated on reaching her destination: the shadowy cover under the desk.

Once there she paused to catch her breath, a little dizzy from the short exercise. The cut on her arm burned as she adjusted her purse to retrieve the sowing thread and paper clip she had collected to help her climb up the large furniture whenever it was called for. These particular finds were Liv's proudest because they were so vital in helping her get to more supplies, like today. Stepping back out from under the desk, she looked up, and up, at its height; she had climbed up on the doctor's desk a few times before so the motions would hopefully help her as she tried to climb with her injured arm.

She let out a low hiss of pain as she flung her clip up to land on top of the desk. She gave it a hopeful tug, felt it slide towards the edge before thankfully catching firmly on something; she would hate to have to try again, she was already pushing it by moving her injured arm around so much. Now she just had to make the climb.

It was slower going than normal, her hands burned and her right arm was shooting white hot flashes of pain now. Liv gritted her teeth and pushed through it until she could haul herself over the edge and onto the flat surface of the desk. Panting, she let herself sit on a stapler to rest, ignoring the now fainter notes of fascination from how large everyday objects were to her. Her vision blurred a little from the exertion, she felt so weak without food. Getting around was extremely risky so Liv had learned to only go out when she absolutely needed something, but when she injured her arm she had waited too long to go on a much-needed supply run.

Breath finally caught, she stood up and assessed the scattered objects on the table. Her heart sank when she realized there was no food, but Liv swore she had seen a few unopened antiseptic wipes thrown up here last time she was on the desk; she just hoped Doctor Chakrabarti hadn't used them already, otherwise this outing would end futilely. Stepping over a pen, she made her way over to the middle of the desk to get a better look. She had no time to waste, he normally took a thirty-minute lunch but being stuck in the open on top of a desk with no cover was not a good place to be. She had decided earlier she would be taking the wipe back with her before using it to avoid staying out longer than she needed to; the package would still be cumbersome to her at this size, but it was still light enough for her to carry.

Disappointment loomed as she scanned the desk again and again, still seeing no signs of the antiseptic wipes she had come all this way for. They couldn't be gone, they _had_ to be here, she didn't know what she would do otherwise. Her heartbeat pulsed with a dull pain in her arm as if to remind her how important it was to have it properly cleaned. With a new sense of determination, Liv strode forward to lift one side of an open folder, hoping to find the packages tucked underneath.

Then the lights clicked on.

Liv's breath caught and she swiveled to face the open door of the office where the doctor stood, eyebrows raised and eyes wide as he stared down at her. Had her senses been dulled so much from hunger she hadn't heard him walk in? Her heart beat frantically in her chest and instincts screamed at her to run, but she just stood there, frozen, as she looked over at the humongous giant who loomed even from a distance before her.

"I have so many questions," the doctor finally spoke in his British accent, breaking the heavy silence with his impossibly loud voice. "First, why live in the walls – is that a _little_ thing?"


	2. Chapter 2

He knew- he _knew_ about her all this time?! Fear washed over her – was this a trap? She took a stumbling step back, eyes shooting towards the edge of the desk where her string and clip still hung, beckoning her to safety. But she wouldn't be able to make it in time, especially not now with her injured arm – he could cross the distance and pluck her off the string in a heartbeat. Her chest clenched at the idea of those huge hands crushing around her, and spots grew in her vision, either from fear or the headache or both.

Flight instinct took over despite the impossibility of escape, and Liv jolted forward to make a run for the edge. But suddenly everything was hazy, and with the sudden dizzy spell she found herself tripping over a large erasure and crashing to the table.

Liv heard him swear as he saw her fall, and as the table shook from the quickened, thudding steps coming towards her, she could only feebly push herself up to her knees. Big, brown eyes met hers from where he was now kneeling in front of the desk, all the humor gone from them now as she felt him assessing all four inches of her.

Any slimmer of hope to escape was gone, and Liv was left feeling completely empty as she sat before this giant who still towered above her despite the kneeling. A giant who had known about her here all along, who had probably been tracking her for who knew how long when she thought she had been taking things without leaving a trace. Liv clenched her bag tight and broke eye contact, unable to hold the gaze of someone so large without shaking. She saw how easily he could cut open human bodies, and couldn't help the gruesome thought of how she would look splayed out on the same table as he dissected her own small body.

"Sorry, I didn't really think that through," he sheepishly spoke up again, voice mercifully hushed now; she didn't think she could handle anything louder as her head pulsed in time with the pulsing pain in her arm. "With the surprise lights and all. I was going for a dramatic entrance but…Are you okay?"

Liv looked back into the doctor's eyes with surprise. He seemed genuinely concerned. A tiny glimmer of hope flickered in the back of her mind, one that wondered if this man would actually help her. That she wouldn't have to be alone anymore. Hesitantly, she raised the sleeve of her jacket to showcase the nasty cut stretching from her elbow to shoulder; she saw his eyes widen as he caught sight of it. "I," she cleared her throat once she noticed him lean in slightly from her soft voice, and tried again a little louder, "I was looking for antiseptic wipes." Her heart felt like it was going to burst as she waited for his response.

His eyebrows shot up and his eyes darted to the side where they had been last. "Oh the _wipes_. I moved them back out there," he shot up to his full, tall height, a movement that was natural for him but so sudden and frightening to Liv when something the size of a skyscraper was moving around. She flinched back as his shadow fell over her, and he paused, realizing what just happened, and took a self-conscious step back so he wasn't towering so much over her, and the tension in her shoulders visibly lessened a fraction. "Right. I'll go get one then." He moved towards the door before stopping to look back at her. "I'll be right back with it- alright?" he said hesitantly, as if expecting her to vanish as soon as he left.

And Liv realized that maybe he was as in need of someone else as she was.

That thought calmed the frightened part of her brain, the survival instinct that screamed at her to run and _get away_ from something that posed an enormous threat to her just from sheer size alone, and she gave him a little nod of confirmation.

A nod he must've seen, because a small smile played on his lips as he turned to leave. The sound of drawers being opened filled the quiet morgue as Liv sat on the giant desk to assess the situation she had gotten herself into.

Soon he returned with the promised square packaged antiseptic wipe, and though Liv had been expecting him, she still couldn't help a small flinch as he filled the doorway and crossed the expanse between them in a few seconds. He knelt back down in front of her and ripped open the package with unconscious ease, where it would have taken Liv a little more extra strength.

"I'm Ravi by the way," the doctor said as he pulled the wet wipe free and folded it back into a small square. He said it in a nonchalant way, as if afraid to push her into talking, and she knew from overhearing countless conversations that he was trying his best not to ramble on in the way he tended to do.

She watched his movements carefully. "Liv," she offered in return.

The smile grew on his face and he beamed down at her. "Nice to formally meet you, Liv. I like that you keep it under sixteen syllables, it gives us a nice flow. Let me see what I can do with this nasty cut," Ravi moved closer, eyeing the slice on her arm before the hand holding the antiseptic wipe moved towards her.

Liv couldn't stop a gasp as she jerked back, the fog of exhaustion lifting with the sudden shock of that giant hand coming at her. A _hand_ bigger than her, one that could easily enclose her in a fist. Though she had dealt with the outcome of the boat party with witnessing everything towering above her, she had completely avoided getting close to anyone, and with this new encounter came the shock of realizing exactly how small she had become. " _Wait!_ " she shouted before the hand could reach her, heart pounding again as she scrambled backward to sit on the erasure.

Ravi's hand froze.

"You're alright," he quiet, calm voice, keeping as still as possible as Liv eyed him again. "That was a little abrupt of me…" His hand retreated hesitantly. "Would you like me to take care of your scratch, or would you prefer to? I'm used to doing the work myself – it'd be a _little_ weird if one of the bodies on the table moved to help." He gave a little huff of laughter that gently blew the short hair around Liv's face. "Right, anyway, I am totally willing to help and I can tell you're completely exhausted - but if you're feeling up to it then go for it."

Liv paused, a little surprised that he was actually waiting for her answer. She had expected being treated like an interesting science experiment if she had ever gotten caught, not as a person. But the doctor- Ravi - was talking to her the way someone normally would five months ago when she had been the right size. She looked down at her arm with a frown as the pounding in her head started back up again and made her feel dizzy. Cleaning it would definitely hurt – there was no doubt about that, but having someone with fingers outsizing her working on her delicate arm frightened her, if he was too rough there was a risk he could easily break it. But she felt so weak she wasn't entirely sure she would be able to do it correctly by herself…

Steeling hers nerves, Liv looked back up into Ravi's deep brown eyes where he watched her as still as possible while waiting for her response. She couldn't explain why, but she felt deep down that he was safe. "It's okay…You can do it- but, _please_ be careful."

Ravi gave her a serious nod, looking a little surprised that she agreed to let him do it. "You don't need to worry," he replied, eyes zeroing back in on the deep scratch down her forearm.

His hand approached again, steady and slowly, then finally he gently wiped down the expanse of the cut. Liv bit her lip to keep from gasping at the sting of the medicine and the insanity of staring at those huge fingers.

"How long have you suspected?" Liv asked, mostly to keep her mind off how close he was to her. He had leaned over the desk and she could feel his warm breath wash over her in soft waves while his body blocked out the view of the room. There was no way she would ever get used to this.

Ravi's eyes lit up with excitement even as he continued carefully concentrating on her arm. "I had my suspicions the night of the boat party. I was on duty that night to look at the bodies of the crazy drug dealers, right? A lot of the party goers were upset from the carnage that broke out from the fight but they were fine, while the rest had all disappeared, just _vanished_ without a trace! There was only about five people dead from the shootings so they in no way accounted for everyone missing. There were weird things going on that no one else was even willing to discuss. Some of the other people said maybe you all got on another boat for some reason, which is entirely ridiculous. Then I saw you about a month ago on the cameras, sneaking out to get food. I'll admit I was a little surprised but _then_ I went back to look at the tape the day the body bags arrived from the night of the boat party and low and behold, since I was looking for you, I saw you slip right out of the bag and shimmy down the table when I wasn't looking." His hand retreated and he leaned back a bit, a huge smile forming on his face as he unconsciously ran the other hand over his closely trimmed beard. "Which I give you mad props for by the way, getting down using the table legs like a giant fireman's pole – very clever and very dare devilish of you."

Liv frowned at his words, "So you've known I was here for a whole month?"

Ravi looked a little sheepish. "Well, yeah. I wanted to talk to you right away but I thought you would be too upset or frightened and there never proved to be an opportunity, so I decided to wait for the right moment. But I do admit to _'accidentally'_ leaving food and water out for you to find."

Liv shook her head, "How have you been so _normal_ to me?" she couldn't help but blurt out. He was talking like it was nothing to come across a four-inch-tall person on your desk.

"What am I supposed to be?" Ravi said with a brushed- off laugh.

"Freaked out, and getting ready to do crazy science experiments or something." Liv watched the humor leave his eyes as she said this, his head cocking to the side as if something like that had never even crossed his mind. "I've been terrified of someone finding out about me for months and you're acting like getting shrunk is an every-day occurrence. You're the only one who knows about me."

His eyebrows raised, "That must be hard. Y'know - dealing with this on your own." He leaned forward to prop his chin on his hand in thought. Then he perked up suddenly, "Like I said earlier, I have so many questions if you don't mind my asking. It's so _fascinating_ that you remained exactly the same but scaled down to a smaller size," he shook his head with a smile as he put the swab back in the ripped package to throw away. "I mean, I can imagine the extreme difference would cause someone to freak out entirely since everything is so large all of a sudden but you can see more details in everything at your size right? That you didn't get to see before?"

Liv blinked, a little caught off guard by the quick subject change. "Yes, I can."

"Amazing. Oh! You probably need a bandage or something I'll be right back!" He scooted away from the desk this time before standing up, giving her a quick wave as he left the room again.

A small smile tugged at the corners of her lips. She had been alone for so long; talking to someone, no matter how incredibly large he was, helped her feel like she wasn't trapped in some hellish dimension. Helped her feel more human.

She let the strap of her purse slide down her arm and rest beside the erasure she was sitting on. The stinging from the medicine had faded and the angry burning from the infected cut felt cooler now, but she still felt sick. Ravi was right, she was completely exhausted. She hadn't slept well for a while, loud bumps outside of the walls jolted her awake in fear and the pain in her arm kept her from slipping off to peaceful sleep. Liv sighed and rested her head on her knees. Just to close her eyes for a little bit.


	3. Chapter 3

"Liv," a soft voice probed through the thickness of her head and the limp feeling in her a body. She was so tired. Why were they trying to wake her up?

" _Liv_ ," it came again with a little more earnest. She groaned and stretched – when had she fallen asleep? She couldn't blame herself though, since shrinking it was hard to keep her body heat up even tucked away in the walls, and right now she was so _warm_.

Liv slowly cracked open her eyes to let them adjust and jolted in surprise once she realized she was staring right up at Ravi's worry filled face. This was the closest she had ever been, she could see every small detail of his face as he assessed every centimeter of her in return, holding her up to eyes bigger than her head.

Wait, holding her- Liv sat up as her gaze shot down, realizing what was the source of the warmth. His _hand,_ she was in _his hand!_ She scrambled back, her fingers sinking into the soft grooves of his palm, until her back hit his fingers curled slightly over head. Her heart beat frantically in her chest, he didn't seem like he would hurt her but being _held in a hand_ was way too surreal, way too vulnerable. She looked down at her own hands, noticing how stark the difference of her pale skin from lack of sunlight was against his own warm brown; how stark the difference of size was that she could easily be concealed in a fist with fingers her size towering over her.

Noticing her panic he moved his hand away from his face, still keeping her at eye level, his eyebrows furrowed with concern. "I'm sorry, you passed out and I didn't know what to do." his voice was hushed and gentle, and despite her racing mind she felt her breathing slow a little.

"I passed out?" Liv questioned with a frown, a little nervously trying not to think of how long the drop to the floor would be even as he was sitting down at the desk chair.

Ravi's eyebrows lifted, "Yeah, you did…" He looked her up in down with a gentle frown of his own. "Liv, when was the last time you ate? I've noticed you haven't been around for a while."

She looked over at her still cut arm, the stinging from the medicine had faded along with the burning pain. "It's been a few…days. I didn't want to draw attention to myself with lots of visits- though I guess that was useless anyway since you already knew, but my arm has been sore so I didn't risk it until today."

Concern crossed his face again before he beamed cheerily, "Well, as long as you're with me you never have to worry about going hungry." Slowly he moved his hand down and Liv could feel the skin tensing and twitching with the careful movement before it rested solidly on the surface of the desk.

She stood up with a little wobble, trying to regain her footing on the _living_ platform, and with a few hesitated steps made it off onto the desk. The hand retreated and Liv saw Ravi had set out a bottle cap of water and a huge plate with painstakingly cut small pieces of a sandwich. She wondered exactly how long she had been passed out to miss him moving about with her in hand but the aching in her stomach reminded her it didn't matter. "Wow, thank you," she said in disbelief, turning to face the doctor who had abandoned the chair with a rustle of his lab coat in favor of crouching on the floor again to avoid towering. "You really want me to stay?"

"Of course, but you'll have to put up with my questions," he told her. "I still have a lot so it might get annoying." He looked her up and down again in assessment, "Drawing blood will definitely be a challenge with your current condition."

Liv froze, "Drawing blood?"

Oblivious to her apprehension, Ravi continued, "Or I could make do with some other samples, like saliva- yes that could work, or-"

"Ravi," she said again, getting his attention. "You're talking about running… _tests_ on me?" Her eyes darted towards the paper clip and string that still hung as her only escape route. An impossible escape route.

"Just for what I need to start working on the cure," he answered with a shrug. Liv's eyes widened at that, and Ravi's eyes softened. "You didn't think you were going to be stuck like this forever did you?"

Liv let out a shaky laugh; the hope she thought was long gone welled up in her chest. "Yes I, I guess I did."

Ravi smiled, and she could see the corners of his eyes crinkle with the motion, "Well don't lose hope, we can work on it together. I know you're a doctor yourself so your help would be greatly appreciated."

Liv couldn't believe it. "That would be great." she managed to get out. She walked over to pick up one of the little cut pieces of sandwich and sighed after taking her first bite. Tension rolled of her shoulders as she slunk down to sit on the edge of the plate. She had been stuck in a rut for five months, thinking only about surviving and trying to find a safe way to get to her family – the latter being wishful thinking that had long since died. Now suddenly she had an ally and a glimmer of hope that she could go back to normal again. She looked back up at Ravi, a smile growing larger as the new hope welled within her chest, "Thank you."

AN: I probably won't be adding any more to this story since the whole point of the tv show is that she's a zombie haha, but it was fun!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
